My Kiss In The Rain
by Geekheart998
Summary: Rocky is heartbroken after what she saw today. Now she's in the rain to think about it. Will she ever be with her love? What will happen in the rain? Rocky/CeCe oneshot. I was bored last night so I made this... Please Like?


Hey Hey Hey! I got bored. Really bored. So I decided to make a quick story. I'm starting this one-shot at like 9:30 PM. But please like it! One small story may be made into a big hit! Um… Ignore what I just said and just listen to the story… Pwese?

Rocky POV

I was sitting outside on the fire escape. Oh let me tell you first before I go on. I have a crush on CeCe Jones. My best friend… It's strange why I fell in love with her.. Was it her energy, passion, and dumbness of her head? No offense there by the way. But still…

It was raining, but still I had the courage to go out there. I was so mad and sad. Hey that rhymes! But no, not the time for rhyme. It rhymed again there! Just shut up, me! I was sad, because of what I just saw today.

_Flashback at 11:00 AM… _

_I hear the bell ring as I step out of the Science Classroom. CeCe skipped that class because it's by far her worst class yet. Science can be very very complicated… unless you pay attention more. It's math class time! I love math! One of my favorites you know! Actually, all the classes are my favorites. _

_As I was heading to the math room, I heard a faint moan. I was confused. Very confused. Math, or noise… Noise. It's not like it's CeCe or anything right? She skipped school and she wouldn't be here now. But I'll make sure that someone's not in danger or anything. When I heard the moaning came from the corner that everyone ignores, I crept closer._

_Then when I peeked, I almost burst and spit! I saw CeCe…. Making out with Gunther! That is so gross! I should've brung a barf bag with me! But she seems comfortable. But then, I realized something. CeCe was kissing Gunther, and they may be going out now. And that means, I don't have a chance to claim CeCe as.. My girlfriend. It would be a one in a million chance! I feel tears welling up in my eyes. A lot. I was so sad! I sniffled. I thought they heard me because they stopped kissing and pulled away. I instantly turned around as quick as I can and ran home. Off the school doors and to home in my apartment. I then ran in my room, hopped there, and just laid there and cried for the rest of the day. I don't care if I'm missing my favorite subject now, I was too mad to even care about it! _

Oh I didn't even want to think about more of what just happened! I laid my head on my knees and continued to cry. I wish I hadn't experience the makeout at the school and just forget about it, But it was too unforgettable for some reason! Then I heard footsteps coming my way. Then that person sat down next to me. I realized, it was CeCe.

"Rocky! Why are you crying?" she said. " I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone!" I replied back. "Tell me please? You're not feeling well!" " Fine! I.. I… Saw you kissing Gunther at school today! There!". She gasped. I didn't pull my head up form my knees yet. My voice must be muffled. " Oh no Rocky. You… You weren't supposed to see that! No one was!". I pulled my head up with tears still running down my face. " It's too late! I saw it and I was so mad!." there was a silent moment. Then she said, " Why is that to be mad about? What's wrong?" she asked. I don't want to admit it to her. But I have to. I really have to. No I shouldn't. She scooted next to me and our shoulders touched. She feels warm. The rain wetted me. But I like getting wet. Sometimes… Then I.. I… " It's because I… am in love with you! I'm in love with you! And when I…. saw you kissing him, I was struck with horror. I thought me and you together was never going to happen!". She looked at me with surprise and confusion. " I love you CeCe, I really do! And it's ok if we are not friends anymore. I accept it.". Her face scooted at few inches away from me. " Why didn't you tell me? I kissed him to get over my feelings with you." I was surprised what she said and then, she grabbed my face and pulled it into a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes, enjoying and savoring every moment of this. It was in the rain and it was very romantic. I kissed back for some reason. Then I pulled away.

We both stood up. We were all wet now. Our hair's wet. I stood up and stared at her, surprised at what just happened. She had a bit of a smile on and said, " Surprise… heh heh…". " I… I… I didn't know that you felt this way about me. I was wrong. But now I realized that I don't like you anymore."

CeCe was struck with surprise. " But Rocky, you… I just-" I then grab her waist with one hand and her face with the other hand and pulled her to me and I kissed her passionately. " I love you, silly!" I said before I kissed her passionately. I accidentally touched her butt, but it's cute! I just kissed her. She then kissed back and tugged at my lips for entrance. I opened it for her and I danced my tongue with hers. Then after, I pulled away and I bit her neck. Unusual. She moaned. Her soft skin. It felt so good. I gave kisses and pecks on her neck. Then I pulled away.

We stared at each other. Her wet hair amazed me. "I love you, Rocky. A lot.". " And I love you too, CeCe!". Then she pulled me back into a kiss. In the rain again. It was so romantic for some reason. This was my first kiss ever, and it happened in the rain at 9:00 PM.

Please Review! I have to hop off now. Buh-Bye! I made some edits to this by the way.


End file.
